mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Guns of Kirin-Do
The Guns of Kirin-Do is the second Ace contract and the sixth contract for the Allied Nations at the end of the second quarter of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Overview The contract involves destroying the Type-07 Supergun and verifying the Ace of Diamonds, General Chin Chang. Objectives #Destroy the Type 07 Supergun #Verify the Ace of Diamonds Supplies & Support Given *Surgical Strike x5 - Free *Cluster Bomb x3 - Free *Tank Buster x3 - Free *Carpet Bombs x2 - Free *Allies Supply Drop x3 - Free The Contract The value of the contract is the value of the Ace card. $250,000 alive or $125,000 dead. A large array of support is given to the player by the Allies in this contract. If you want to avoid much of the combat, be prepared to do a lot of mountain climbing. If you do not have the Cheat Weapons, it is highly recommended that you have either a Sniper Rifle or Anti-Armor Rifle (preferred) to take out the enemies from a distance, especially from above. From the outset, head northwest and start climbing the hills. Head a bit southwest and descend. Cross the highway when it's clear and begin climbing the central spine. As you reach a point where the first AC-130 plane crash site can be clearly seen, keep pushing higher into the mountains until you reach the top. Run along that ridgeline, until you reach the road as it weaves through the woods as you approach the irradiated bridge zone from the east. If you act quickly, you can easily knock out two of three groups of three DPRK Elite troops. Check your PDA and look for the area marked "81". Below and right of the "1" is a light green circular splotch. Aim for the lowest bit and climb what seems like an unclimable cliff face. When you do, you will be able to bypass the death zone bridge completely. Head south and east. Check the map for the road and as it begins to turn south, descend to a point near the coastline just north of the second AC-130 crash site. At this point stick close the water's edge until reach the complex at the southeast corner of the island. This is the most important place in the event. This is where the Ace of Diamonds (armed with an LMG) will appear after you destroy the Supergun. If you destroy the location utterly, he will be all alone and, thus, a lot easier to take down quickly and cleanly. Hide behind some large rocks and start with a carpet bombing. After that, use any combination of cluster bombs, tank busters, or few laser-guided bombs to take care of them. Once you've destroyed the complex and eliminated all soldiers, head into the complex and to the west end. Climb the mountain and head west. The crate up top will have an rocket launcher and an Assault Rifle, with ammo, grenades and a medkit. Eventually, you will see the road splits north and west. Keep heading west. You will find an unoccupied complex of three buildings. Further westward and you will see a single building back from the road. Head right up to it and get behind it. A bit of warning, keep an eye out for enemy vehicles, such as Sungris, a few BRDM-2s, BTR-60s, the odd ZSU-57, a few T-62s and T-54s thrown in for good measure, and, of course, cargo trucks with crates on them. From behind the building, head along the base of the ridgeline until you can start climbing it. Try keeping as easterly as possible to avoid detection for as long as possible. When you reach the top, you will find several clusters of DPRK Elites and 3 T-62 tanks, one of which is at the very top of the ridgeline where the Prototype Gun is found. At the entrance to the cul de sac are 4 Elites, one of which has an RPG, and the final T-62. At the base of the gun, on the left are 3 more Elites and one solo Elite near the westernmost edge of the cluster of sandbag walls to the right of the gun. Enter the gun. Fiona will claim that it will take a few shots to destroy the Supergun, but it only takes 2. After that, exit the gun. Fiona will tell you that Chang is "preparing for a final push." You do not need to hurry to back to that SE Complex as he has no intention of escaping. From here it is possible to slide downhill into the 3-building complex you passed earlier. That'll reduce your overland travel quite a bit. Climb the mountain where you found the crate mentioned earlier. When you descend into the SE Complex, you will see the Ace. Try to keep the container between you and him as you close in. Toss a couple of flash grenades, then rush in and take him down, then, of course, call for an extraction. As an alternative, or if you just have to have a tank, there is a large group of buildings on the far east side of the northern half of the island. You can sneak up on it, by, once again, sticking as close to the water's edge as possible, avoiding the troops on the inland side of the road before you reach the larger complex. Move along the mountain and start climbing it as soon as possible, working your way towards the east. Eventually, you will be able to overlook the rear of the large building. be careful, as the top of the big building contains two RPG Elites, although they usually face the road, they can still see you, if you are not paying attention. In the open lot, you will see a rifleman and a T-62 tank. This is the only T-62 found in the northern part. You will need to kill the soldier and crack open the fence, but once you do, you can easily steal the tank. Enter the tank and head towards the road along the northern wall of the big building. You will have just enough room. If you achieve disguise, simply drive away and head for the bridge of radioactive doom. Trivia *The mission name is a combination of "The Guns of Navarone" and "The Bridges at Toko-Ri". Category:Deck of 52 Category:Allied Nations Category:Contracts Category:Mercenaries Category:Diamonds